a Wonderful Christmas
by ashxryuko27
Summary: this is a special Christmas story of Ash spending his time with the girls that he loved during his adventures as a gift to all of you and merry Christmas everyone AshXHarem


**A Wonderful family Christmas **

**a Wonderful** **Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Mlp, Tomb raider, Attack on titan, Mlp, Winx club, Naruto, Dragon prince, Star wars, RWBY and Frozen**** also this is a** **romace similar to Hero's harem and Ketchum family anniversary as a Christmas present to all of you but show Ash's time with the girls of your choices so enjoy this one of AshXHarem**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance.

at Ash's home snow has appeared falling there was a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

and other girl has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles she wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick.

the sisters of Arendelle Elsa and Anna are setting up the tree at Christmas eve for thier family Elsa wss helping her daughter Aurora with the Christmas gift "I made a very special present for Dad when he comes home" said Aurora sounded happy in the holidays as she was preparing a Christmas present for her father Ash till he comes home even Elsa, Anna and Jake are getting everything ready

"I got everything all set kids at tomorrow till all our family and friends come and you better get some sleep kids with your brothers and sisters and here's your hot chocolate as well" Elsa replied as she made a special hot chocolate for them as they smell the hot chocolate

"Mmmmm Chocolate goodnight mom!" said both are heading towards thier room with the door closed leaving Anna and Elsa are setting presents under the tree. "Good thing we got changed to surprise Ash." said Anna as she is in a sexy festive green winter hoodie that has the white trim

"Well all i wanted for Christmas is to spend time with Ash." said Elsa is in a sexy wintry blue one "Yeah Twilight, Kari, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Trixie, pinkie, Starlight Glimmer, Bloom, Sakura, Rey, Dawn, Lara, Sam, Brittany, Ruby, Ryuko, Satsuki, Mikasa and Sunset are happy to spend Christmas with us." said Anna as the other girls are helping out in thier Christmas spirits growing."You bet sugar cube now the kids are sleeping we can have our special Christmas with Ash." said Applejack

"I never had a first Christmas with family but when Ash came to my life i feel happy." said Ryuko as she helps Sakura with the stockings "We better get readt till he comes home." said Twilight

(Kanto Viradian city)

in Viradian city Ash is on his way home with his presents after the end of the sith fleet and defeated the organization 8 and thier true leader into ashes for good "Ash planning to spend time with your family at Christmas." said Delia as Ash nodded

"I am Mom and i wish you and kakashi a merry Christmas too." said Ash as his friends Callum, Rayla and Luke along with Mara Jade Palpatine are walking "Ash one question what is Christmas exactly." said Callum

"You See Callum Christmas is a holiday where you be with your friends and family in winter of December" Ash said to her

"Really but how does this Christmas spirit work?" Rayla said as he chuckled

"Rayla Christmas spirit is in all of us because...It's in the singing of a street corner choir" as Ash points at Bonnie, Max, Apple bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo and Cody singing carols to the nieghbors

"It's going home and getting warm by the fire." As she sees Shining Armor and Cadence cozing in the fireplace

"It's true, wherever you find love." As Ash used his magic to place mistletoe on Keith and Axca as they blushed but kissed

"It feels like Christmas!" Then Kari appeared behind Ash and kiss him

"A cup of kindness that we share with another" Serena gives Tk a present

"A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother" said Simon Ash's little brother hangs out with Ash

"In all the places you find love" said Misty as she came over to Ash and kiss him

"It feels like Christmas." said both May and Lillie

"It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear." Ash said

"It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year!" said Gray appeared in his boxers

"It's in the giving of a gift to another" said Ino appeared with a gift

"A pair of mittens that were made by your mother." said Tenten with a gift sees Ash coming

"It's all the ways that we show love." said Nami as the three eye to eye means they both got gifts for Ash

"That feel like Christmas" said Toriko preparing for the christmas dinner

"A part of childhood we'll always remember." said Ed with Al going to resembool with the rockbells

"It is the summer of the soul in December!" said Natsu join in setting up decorations

"Yes, when you do your best for love." said Shikamaru with Temari enjoying the winter wonderland

"It feels like Christmas!" Wheeljack, Donatello, Tecna, Pidge, Clemont, Izzy were each showing thier inventions for christmas

"It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear." said Sasha appeared in a holiday happiness

"It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year!" said Stella was preparing with her friends

"It's in the singing of a street corner choir" Callum sing along learning

"It's going home and getting warm by the fire." said Ichigo

"It's true, wherever you find love" said Tai with Agumon

"It feels like Christmas!" said Eren helping out Armin with a tree

"It's true, wherever you find love" said Rayla as she held Callum close to her

"It feels like Christmas" then everyone joins in

"It feels like Christmas" then Ash see home as he smile

"It feels like Christmas." he said as Ash say his goodbye to his friends he made it home as Ash looks at the carved stone with a Aura flower on it "Merry Christmas Dad." he said as Ash goes inside notice no one in the living room as he has a chance to put the presents in the tree as he heard a voice

"Hi Ash." as Ash looks and saw it was Applejack, Rarity, Ruby and Trixie are at the couch only in Santa bikinis "Girls you look great." Ash said staring at the four "Ash Darling we are your special present." Rarity said as she starts kissing him then Applejack, Trixie and Ruby are kissing him as well and they each take his clothes off leaving him naked in front of them they the four stripped down thier bikinis leaving them completely naked as well

"You four are remarkable." Ash starts groping Rarity's breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oooh Ash yes." she said as Ruby lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and start bopping Ash moaned then he starts pinching Rarity's nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Yeeesss Ash!" she said as Ash continues sucking her while Ruby is going more faster Ash enjoys it as he starts sucking her right breast made Rarity more thrilled as he continues as he was done Ash can feel his limit

"Ruby I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean as Trixie went first as Rarity lowers down Ash starts kissing Trixie and starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moaning Rarity grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as he starts pinching Trixie's nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Ash yes i need your love my prince." she said as Ash continues sucking and Rarity was going more faster making him starts sucking her right breast now as he was done with Trixie Ash can feel his limit

Rarity..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Rarity swallows it and licks her breasts then Ash and Applejack start kissing and making out as they lay down Applejack turns around so her womanhood is on his face Ash held her tight as he start licking her womanhood and Applejack puts his rod in her mouth starts bopping they moaned and continue going faster and deeper enjoying eachother Applejack was more faster as they been continuing at hours then Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Applejack release her floods on Ash as they swallow Applejack licks her breasts on Ash is on top of Ruby without words they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her Ruby moaned as she's kissing his neck

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash keep going." Ruby said as Ash continues more on Ruby as her breasts are bouncing she has her arms and legs around him wanting him to continue as Ruby feels her limit Ash fills her up Ruby was exhausted then Ash focus on Trixie as they start kissing and making he starts thrusting her Trixie wants Ash to continue as he is going faster making her moan passionately Trixie without a word dream this moment as Ash fires his seed in her

Rarity tackles him as they kiss then Ash pinned her to the bed "Getting impatient Rarity." Ash said as Rarity nodded as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "Oooooooooh Assssssssssh!" she moaned as Ash continues thrusting her more as she continues kissing him more they been continuing at hours as they feel thier limit Ash fills her up as Rarity was resting in dreamland then Applejack pinned Ash to the couch as she is on top of him "Ready apple dumpling." she said as Ash nodded they start kissing and making out Applejack starts bouncing

"Ooooh yeah keep going cowgirl!" Ash moaned as Applejack continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash was groping them letting her go more faster Applejack waves her hat around as they reach thier limit "Applejack!!!!" Ash said as he fills her up Applejack was exhausted as Ash got dressed and kissed his four beautiful wives sleeping in the couch with smiles on thier faces

Ash is in the kitchen getting dinner ready tomorrow "Okay all i need is whip cream for the banana cream pie." Ash replied as he notice the whip cream is gone

"How about on your dessert." as Ash turns around and saw Pinkie, Sam and Brittany completely naked thier breasts are covered in whip cream "You girls surprised me and beautiful. " Ash said as Sam walk towards him "Well honey we are your surprise." as she starts kissing Ash use his magic to remove his clothes and starts making out Ash licks her breasts clean from the whip cream and start pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan

"Mmmmmm Ash yes." she said as Ash continues sucking her then Brittany lowers down grabbed his rod covers it in her whip cream breasts then puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned and goes for Sam's right breast made Sam moan more as he was done Ash feels his limit as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Brittany swallows it and licks her breasts clean of the whip cream

then Ash focus on Pinkie as they start kissing and making out Ash licks her breasts clean and starts sucking her left breast Sam then lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash feels it as he continues sucking her right breast Pinkie moan enjoying it as Sam is going faster as they were done "Sam here it comes!" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Sam swallows it and licks her breasts

Ash then has Sam on the table while he use his shadow clone letting him be on top of Pinkie "Ready" he said as Sam kissed him

"Yes Ash" as him and his clone start kissing Sam and Pinkie as they start thrusting Sam and Pinkie start moaning loving how they continue thrusting "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash keep going!" they said as they continue thrusting more as the girls wrapped thier arms and legs around them as they keep going at hours then Ash and his clones fires thier seed in them Sam and Pinkie were exhausted then Brittany felt Ash wrapped his arms around her waist she giggled

"Ready for yours Mrs.Brittany Ketchum." Ash said as Brittany kissed him "Yes Ash what i wanted is to have a beautiful baby together." she said as Ash granted her wish as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Brittany moaned as Ash is thrusting her faster she wrapped her arms and legs around him as Ash continues thrusting her faster "Ash i love you I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her Sam, Brittany and Pinkie were exhausted they kiss Ash together

"Ash this is wonderful moment we have." said Sam as the three are heading to the shower "Goodnight my angels." he said by then Ash has everything set then he starts setting up stockings "Need some help Ash." as Ash see Anna and Lara but they were naked wrapped in red ribbons with a name tag said "for Ash" as they walk to him "Ash want to unwrap us." said Anna as Ash unwrap the ribbons leaving them completely naked in front of him as he starts kissing the two Anna and Lara is kissing and making out with him Ash starts groping Anna's breasts and starts massaging them Anna moaned "Ash yes..." she said as Lara lowers down undid his pants and boxers "Ash you see me in action." as Lara grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash moaned as he pinches Anna's nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her turn on as Lara continues bopping faster

Ash never stops as he starts her right breast and sucks more then Lara went more faster as Ash squeeze her butt as he was done "Lara I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Lara swallows it and licks her breasts by the Ash held Lara as he is on top of her "Ready my beautiful treasure." as Lara kiss him "I'm always ready." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her faster Lara loves it "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes harder harder I love it." Lara shouted as Ash was thrusting faster as he is deeper in her Lara has saliva coming out and her breasts are bouncing she loves her husband more as she feels her limit Ash fires his seed in her Lara was done then starts hanging up the stockings then Anna wants Ash to the floor and she's on top of him "Ash ready." she said as Ash kiss her "I never say no to you Anna." as they start kissing and making out Anna statts bouncing

"Ooooh Anna yes." Ash said as Anna is bouncing faster so is her breasts Ash enjoys how Anna is riding him he gives her a boost by groping her butt they been continuing at hours then reaches limit they climax by then they got done setting up stockings

"Thanks for helping me girls." Ash said as Lara and Anna smiles and kiss him "Bieng with you is our best Christmas present we ever had." said Lara as they're heading to bed "yeah so was I." Ash replied as he got his pants on and he see Rainbow Dash was setting up games for the kids "Everything is set." she said then she felt Ash's arms around her waist

"Need help my Dash." as Rainbow smiles at him "Of course my handsome prince." as her and Ash are setting up the games for the kids "All set for tomorrow." Ash said then Rainbow has her clothes off leaving her completely naked in front of him

"Now we can have our romantic love." she said as Ash smiles at her "What the heck." as they start kissing and making out Ash is kissing her neck then starts at her breasts and starts groping them Rainbow moans by that as he start pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmmmmm ooooooh Ash that's it." she said as Ash continues sucking her then starts fingering her womanhood made her moan more as Ash went deeper aand sucking her right breast made her love it more as soon he was done sucking Rainbow feels her limit

"Ash!!!!!!!" as she releases her floods she breathes heavily "You enjoyed it." Ash said as Rainbow starts removing his pants and boxers

"My turn." Rainbow grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Rainbow."

Ash moaned as Rainbow continues bopping faster than ever as Ash is stroking her Rainbow hair and groping her butt made her go more faster as she is continuing at hours "Rainbow..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then they get back to kissing and lay on the floor Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Rainbow has her eyes closed and moaning feeling how Ash is thrusting her faster

"Ash yes keep going..." she begged as Ash continues never stops they had been continuing at hours then reaches limit without a word Ash fires his seed in her Rainbow was exhausted Ash helps her dressed "Best Christmas i ever have with you Ash." she said as Ash held her close "You are the best wonderbolt around Rainbow." Ash said as Rainbow kissed him "Goodnight Ash." she said as she's off to bed

by then Bloom was writing a letter to her parents at both worlds "I want to wish you all a merry Christmas." as Bloom notice I change to we as she see Ash

"Ash Welcome back." as they kiss and let go at second Ash looks at her letters "I notice you were writing letters so i thought help you out." Ash said ad Bloom likes that "Thanks Ash and you know one thing be better." she said as Ash hheld her waist "Spending time with you." he said as Ssh use his magic once again leaving them completely naked

"You read my mind." as they start kissing and making out passionately Ash was stroking her long red beautiful luscious hair then starts groping her breasts "Oooh Ash." she moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Ash keep going." she said as Ash did what his beautiful wife said as Ash start sucking her right breast Bloom starts stroking his hair as he was done sucking

"Ash" as Bloom lowers down starts stroking his rod made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oooh Bloom..." Ash said as Bloom continues bopping faster and never stops letting Ash moan more as he feels his limit "Bloom I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Ash touch her face staring at eachother they are on the floor as Ash starts thrusting her slowly "Ash yes." she said as Ash goes faster made Bloom buried his face in her breasts letting him continue more as they felt thier limit Ash fills her up Bloom was exhausted and fell asleep Ash kiss her Goodnight leaving her with a smile on her face

Ash was now in the shower freshening up for tomorrow "Nothing but a nice hot shower helps." he said as he has soap in his eyes he reaches for the towel but felt soft as his eyes were cleaned "Better Ash." said a familiar voice

Ash looks and saw it was Satsuki in front of him completely naked in the shower "Satsuki wow my pure beautiful one." then Ash felt a other on his back was Sakura then Sunset on the right "Want some company." said Sunset as Ash smiles at them

"Of course." as Satsuki, Sakura and Sunset are kissing and making out with Ash thier breasts sandwiched his head but he enjoys it "Ash starts at Satsuki first as he starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them

"Oh that's it Ash." said Satsuki as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast then Sakura lowers down and grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash felt her as he continues sucking Satsuki's right breast made her moan more Sakura continues bopping faster as Ash gropes her cute butt as he was dodone sucking Sunset is on top of Ash letting him lick her womanhood

"That's it Ash keep going." she said as Ash continues licking then he felt his limit and fires his seed in Sakura's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Satsuki grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels her as he continues never stops as Satsuki is bopping faster Sunset feels her limit coming as she releases the floods on his mouth and he loves it then Ash feels his limit "Satsuki I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts now Ash pinned Satsuki to the wall letting the shower pour into them

"Ash you made me happy more and I want is to spend my first Christmas with you." she said as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her made her moan passionately "Ash yes yes keep going baby." she begged as Ash goes more faster Satsuki wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him continue as they feel thier limit

"Ash please get me pregnant i want a other member of the family." as Ash fills her up Satsuki kissed him for making her wish happen then Ash held Sakura at her beautiful waist and kissed her "Ash when you ask me to marry you and i accept i was hoping for Christmas i want a beautiful baby with us." she said

"I'll make your dream happen my beautiful Shinobi." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly Sakura feels the pain but she wants him to continue as Ash is going faster and deeper they been going at it by hours in the shower

"Ash Ash make me a mother honey" as Ash fills her up Sakura feels her stomach realise he succeeded to her egg now she's pregnant with thier baby now Ash and Sunset are kissing and making out more

"Sunset you are so beautiful during our childhood and I'm glad you are now my beautiful wife." Ash said as she's in tears "Soon Ash I'll be a mother to our little Ash. Jr" she said as Ash starts thrusting her slowly going to make her a mother of thier son "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes keep going." she said as Ash never stops she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him more making him go more faster

"Ash I'm gonna..." Sunset hadn't finished as Ash fills her up Ash is now holding three girls who are now pregnant going to be mothers of thier beautiful children as he was done showering Ash made it to his room

"I guess the others didn't made it." Ash said feel depressed "No Ash we made it." as Ash looks at the bed and he saw Dawn, Kari, Twilight, Elsa Rey, Mikasa, Fluttershy, Starlight and Ryuko but they are all naked wearing santa hats

"Hey Ash like your present nine of us together with you." said Ryuko as Ash smiles "You made me happy to see my only beautiful gift is all of you." Ash said as him and Starlight are first they start kissing and making out Ash licks her breasts then start groping them and massages them made her moan then Fluttershy lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned as he is sucking Starlight's breast

"Yes Ash keep going." she said as Fluttershy is going more faster as Ash starts the right breast made Starlight moan more as he was done sucking Ash feels his limit

"Fluttershy I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts now Ash and Starlight are on top of the bed he is on top of her "Ash i was alone that time but you help me find my heart and thank you." she said as Ash kiss her and starts thrusting her

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes." she is moaning passionately as Ash is going faster then ever she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him continue as she feels his limit "Ash i love you I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed inside her then Fluttershy felt Ash place her to the bed as he's on top of her

"Ash thank you for bieng here." she said as Ash kissed her "I'm always there." they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly Fluttershy moaned as Ash is going faster letting her enjoy it as she is kissing his chest "Ash Ash inside me." as Ash fills her up with his seed Fluttershy is exhausted

"Ash." as Ash see Mikasa is on top of him place his rod in her womanhood "I'm going to ride you." she said as Ash likes that they start kissing as Mikasa starts bouncing then Elsa is on top of Ash as well letting him lick her womanhood she loves it

"Yes Ash let me feel you my love, my king." she said as Ash continues licking her and Mikasa is bouncing faster so is her breasts Ash starts groping Mikasa's breast and Elsa's breast made them moan by his touch Ash never stops licking as Elsa feels her limit as he fires her love juice in his mouth then Ash feels Mikasa more "I'm gonna..." as he fills her up her belly is bulged got her exhausted two hours

Ash and Elsa starts kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her as well Elsa feels him going faster and she loves it she kisses his neck letting him go at it hours as she felt her limit "Ash I'm gonna..." Elsa said as Ash kiss her "Let's do this together my queen." as he fills her up then Ash looks at five girls

"Ready." he said as Dawn, Kari, Twilight, Ryuko and Rey go for the real Ash "You bet Ash." as he starts kissing them Ash is groping Rey's soft beautiful breasts and starts massaging them "Ash yes." Rey said as Twilight lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash moaned as he continues pinching Rey's nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Rey loves it as Twilight is going more faster made him suck Rey's right breast faster as he was done sucking her then he felt his limit "Twilight I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Twilight swallows it and licks her breasts then her and Kari switch as she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oooh Kari." Ash said as his beautiful wife is bopping faster then Dawn is on top of Ash as he wanted to do this with her as he starts licking her womanhood Dawn moaned as she enjoying how Ash is licking her deep

"Yes Ash keep going." she said as Kari continues bopping faster as Ash is groping her butt made her do it faster and Ash is licking her deep and she feels her limit as she releases her floods in his mouth and loves it then Ash feels his limit coming

"Kari I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Kari swallows it and licks her breasts then Ash has Kari in the bed on top of her "Ready my light." Ash said as Kari kissed him "I was born ready." she said as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her Kari feels the pain but Ash knew she want him to continue as he is going faster

"Ooooohhhh Ash yes yes keep going." Kari shouted as Ash continues thrusting deeper as tthey kiss more as they feel thier limit Ash fills her up Kari rested in dreamland then Twilight is up "Ash it's going to be wonderful of us together." she said as Ash kiss her

"You bet my beautiful princess and soon we can have a family of our own." as Ash starts thrusting her slowly Twilight loves it how he treats her with passion "Oh Ash yes." she said as Ash continues thrusting her faster and deeper Twilight kiss him and wrapped her arms and legs around him they been continuing at hours as they feel thier limit then Ash fires his seed in her Twilight is exhausted and she kiss him

Ash looks at Ryuko and Dawn his beautiful wives he knew "Ash let's make this special." said Dawn as they start kissing and making Ash starts thrusting her

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes more more." Dawn said as Ash continues thrusting his beautiful wife he knew during thier childhood as he went deeper "Dawn you are still beautiful since ee met and i can't wait for us to start a new life." Ash said as Dawn smiles as they continue kissing and making out as Dawn feels her limit as Ash fires his seed in her Dawn feels her stomach knew she's pregnant with her second child coming then Ash looks at Ryuko

"Ready my love." as Ryuko tackles him "You bet Sweetie." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and Ryuko moaned loving it "Ash Ash yes keep going honey." said Ryuko as she let her husband thrusting her faster and deeper "Ryuko i never forget when i married you and our Nodika came to our lives." he said as Ryuko kiss him more

"Perhaps you can have a chance to give a son." she said as Ash continues thrusting her st hours till hr fills her up Ryuko feels her stomach and smile that she's pregnant

Now its him with his own jedi master who is now his beautiful wife will enjoy thier first Christmas as Rey looks at him "Ash i know it's my first time and i want to say is thank you for bieng here." she said as Ash touch her beautiful face "Rey you are never alone and i can give you the best present you want." as Rey smiles at him as they start kissing and making out Ash is on top of her and starts thrusting her slowly and gently

"Ooooh Ash yes." she said as Ash continues thrusting his wife faster and deeper as they are connected "You, Ryuko, Dawn, Kari, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight, Ruby, Satsuki, Sakura, Lara, Elsa, Anna, sam, Mikasa, Brittany and Bloom are my most beautiful girls i kneknew and Love rey and i can't wait for us to have children together." he said as they continue kissing and making out Ash still thrusting as they feel thier limit

"Ash please inside me." Rey begged as Ash fills her up her belly was bulged Rey was happy by then Ash was sleeping with Dawn, Kari, Ryuko, Twilight, Elsa, Rey, Mikasa, Lara, Sakura, Bloom, Fluttershy, Sunset, Ruby, Starlight, Satsuki, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Anna, Trixie, Sam, Brittany and Pinkie are sleeping with hith still naked and smiles on thier faces cause this is the most wonderful Christmas they ever had as a family Ash ever had

**that is it of the chapter of the story I bet you like it where ****and this Christmas special i did is a special present to all the fans that appreciated my stories of Ash snd his adventures he ever had with your favorite girls with him and tells you the stories will continue by heart and love to the passion also**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New year everybody **


End file.
